


A Leaf Is Never Alone

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Kakashi and his apprentice (teacher in training) Ahna, instruct team 7 that they are going on a special mission. Along the way things happen and become revealed. Sakura hides a deep dark secret from everyone. Naruto is...well just being Naruto and was instructed to stay behind (no one told him about the mission). Silver is on her own path to find what is most needed in life and Ahna? Well Ahna is just being Ahna with secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rp remake between nova and myself. We're hoping this turns out better, plus I'm doing all the editing as far as grammar and what not. Please read then say if you like it or not.

It was a bright morning with no clouds in the sky. Ahna was grateful for this as she wasn't fond of being out in storms, and being on missions at the same time. They would have to stay out in the open with nature and she wasn't skilled in energy control with lighting yet. Standing outside in a tree above the training grounds. She waited for Kakashi knowing that he would be late. Though she never came late herself, she would rather be early, and out of the house without any issues to run into. She had taken notice on others training with their senseis. Feeling their energy levels moving and going up or down. Rock Lee was training with Might Gai as Neji Hyuga (cousin to Hinata Hyuga on another team) was talking to TenTen. There was negativity between the two of them though she already knew why.

Hinata nonetheless relaxed while talking to Kiba and Shino. They were on her team and talking. Talking about her training methods as Akamaru (the small white puppy/dog) was sleeping in her lap. Hearing steps above her she took an extra notice in knowing it was Sasuke Uchiha. The other young ninja on Kakashi's team along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Sakura had been swooning over Sasuke for some time now and it was rather annoying to more than Sasuke. Ino tried to get Sakura to take interest in others. Sakura accused the blonde ninja of trying to steal away Sasuke.

"Well aren't you up early, at least tell me you got some sleep in." Ahna spoke to Sasuke yet didn't look at him not needing to when he spoke leaning against the tree she was in. "Yea, yea I got some sleep. More than I did the night before." Sasuke spoke as Ahna smiled with ease. "See I told you dream catchers and crystals come in handy for more than looking pretty." she also gave him some lavender oil in a jar to keep in his home to help him relax, but she didn't bother adding that in. Ahna was quite big on the fact that she loved herbs, oils, and anything dealing with nature or healing. She always wanted to become a doctor or nurse...better yet more like a healer. Sakura and Naruto appeared walking up to them to wait for their teacher to arrive. Ahna waited for the rest of the team to appear before them. So they could figure out what Kakashi wanted to speak to them about the day before.

Silver Hatake, a member of team seven and adopted daughter of the team leader, Kakashi Hatake. Was currently running around the small house as she tried to get Kakashi out of bed. At the same time while getting her own things together. They were already late, and Silver couldn't believe that her alarm hadn't woken her up. Today was a big day! Only she knew the details of the mission because she is Kakashi's adopted daughter. That and she was with him when he received the details from the Hokage.

"Kakashi, come on! Just because I live with you doesn't mean I have to be late with you!" The silver haired kunoichi called from across the house. Already dressed in her usual training attire. Which included a white sleeveless undershirt with a pale lavender long-sleeved hoodie. Matching shorts with her tan sandals that had ribbon-laces. She wore her long silver hair in pigtails. She could hear Kakashi chuckling from the kitchen, so that's where she went next. Shocked to see breakfast on the table. She blinked a few times and looked at him with surprised aquamarine eyes. "This is..why you didn't wake me?" She asked. He smiled. "I've already eaten." He said. 

Silver shook her head with a smirk and began munching before grabbing his arm and taking off out the door. "Ahna and the others are probably already there!" She said as they hurried to the designated meeting spot. When Ahna and her teammates came into view, Silver waved and called out. "Hey~ We're here!" With Kakashi following behind her with his little book in his face.

Ahna wasn't sure how to get Naruto to stay and if she asked Lee to help out then he would annoy Sakura. So the question was how were they going to get things situated for the mission. She didn't tell anyone but she had an idea already on what that mission was. Seeing as she was good at getting information or acting the part of not listening. She would of course keep this information to herself until the time came and confronted about it or so.

"Hey Silv, Kashi. Good Morning. Did you guys sleep well?" Ahna was big about sleep and dreams even if she was contradicting about that part herself. Sleep wasn't something that came easy to her but then again she worked during the day and was a night owl. So she cared less for sleep and more for staying up enjoying the silence of everyone else sleeping. She found her own way to keep her energy up and wasn't about to tell it either.

Sasuke watched the other two walk over noticing Sakura was rather quiet, more than usual. Naruto was being loud complaining about how the two of them were late and wanted to know about the mission. Ahna sighed then remembered something. "Oh that's right Naruto, don't you have a meeting with the hokage and some check ups today? You went on your last mission to recklessly that you got injured quickly and badly. You're not fully recovered and I know they want you there. Come on, let's go. Kashi why don't you tell them about the mission and you can explain it later to me, I'll take Naruto back. If you are ready and I'm not back yet, then just go on ahead and I will catch up." Ahna spoke knowing she didn't want to but would have to do so anyways.

They couldn't take Naruto with them, it wasn't that easy to do. Naruto complained trying to talk Ahna out of it. Then again he knew Ahna could make him go to sleep for awhile without his consent. "Sensei come on, I wanna go with you all" Ahna shook her head with a look in her eyes that made Naruto get quiet. Sulking as they walked, they dashed off so Ahna could try to make it back in time.

"Hey Silver, Sakura." Sasuke wasn't as moody or quiet as he was before Silver joined up the team with them. It made it easier to have two girls on a team of four than one girl and two boys. Less of a fangirl like Sakura to have to listen to half the time. Sakura smiled to Silver, the two got along because they were on the same team as each other. Not that Ahna or Kashi would deal the two of them arguing half the time if they got mad at each other. Sasuke noticed Sakura would look to the trees or skies and smile. The question wasn't why was she smiling, but for who?


	2. Chapter 2

Silver smiled at Ahna and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" She replied with a smile on her face. Seeing Ahna always made her cheerful, that and Kakashi made her breakfast. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sensei stayed up all night, I can tell by how slow he is today." Silver added, teasing Kakashi since no one knew that she was living with him. Silver knew most people, especially her teammates, had their suspicions. She giggled as she watched Ahna and Naruto. Naruto was being as loud and obnoxious as always. Didn't he care if he graduated? Kakashi held up his arms when the blonde tried pulling him into it, and he shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, my hands are tied on this one." He said, watching as him and Ahna leave the scene. He sighed a little and glanced at the three of his students. He'd wait a few minutes before bringing up the details of the mission. 

Silver blinked and glanced at Sasuke, a little surprised that he even talked to her. Sure they talked, but usually only when they were training. So, usually the only words they shared were things of 'friendly-advice.' or smug-talking when one or both of them were feeling cocky. "Morning." She greeted in a casual way, then looked up at their team leader with a light smirk. Kakashi nodded once and stood upright. "Alright guys listen up, the hokage gave us a high ranking mission. From a very important client to the Hidden Leaf Village. We'll be meeting him in the Hidden Mist Village, but- the Hokage is trusting us to protect a valuable scroll. We will most likely be attacked between now and getting to our destination." He spoke in a clear voice and a bold tone. Like he usually did when their team received any kind of mission. Of course, Silver already knew this. The other two didn't know but should understand how dangerous this mission was going to be. Hell, she didn't realize it herself. 

Sasuke wasn't awake enough yet, he actually tended to get a lot of sleep in without nightmares. It wasn't thanks to anyone else. He started...well he started drinking tea more often at night. Seeing as someone suggested it was a good idea to relax before going to bed. So anything he said or did for the next twenty minutes. Or well floating around his head, but not going through. Sasuke nodded not caring about the dangers of the mission, but more important to him, to get it done. He knew it was dangerous, why else would they have a mission, but then again Naruto was not going to be in on this mission. It must be because he was more headstrong about missions. That and always getting them in trouble, caught, or injured.

Sakura was in a bit of a daze though smiled and responded with what she knew the sensei's would want to hear now. She had her own thoughts to tend to and was rather quiet. She didn't even bother Sasuke like she did which was unusual for her since she had a crush on him since awhile back. She rarely knew much about him until a few months ago. That was when her attitude was changing, it was almost as if she was maturing with the knowledge she gained.

Ahna returned popping up behind Kakashi resting her arms on the back of his shoulders with her head next to his. She was rather good by sneaking up on people and took the term 'ninja' literal. When she could hide her chakra and quiet her movements. "So are they briefed? Because if so we should leave sooner than later, I don't think it's a good idea to stand in the spot now that everyone knows." Ahna stated waiting for Kakashi's reaction to her sudden appearance. "Everyone have what they need?" Ahna asked watching Sakura nod and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sheesh I should give you guys more caffeine more often. It's going to be quiet now that Naruto isn't here with us on this one."


End file.
